The nightmare
by Takaluca
Summary: Lincoln died, but it was all a dream. Unforntantly, his sisters are stuck in it, now he has to find out how to make them up. Will he be able to? You know the anwser, but you don't know how. Rated T for safety. I don't own the Loud house, it is a Chris Savino production
1. Prologe

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so if you enjoy it, please let me know, and criticism are accepted as well. Also, English isn't my first lenguage, so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Also disclamer blá blá blá don't own the loud house blá blá blá OC blá blá Nickelodeon blá blá blá owners, you know it**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeets go**

Prologue:

Royal Woods, a city where the famous loud family lived. It had been 8 hours since the last sound was heard in the 1216 Franklin Avenue. Most neighbours found it strange, but decided to just enjoy the opportunity to relax, after all, it's not always that you can have silence next to 11 of the loudest people around.

However, the Loud sisters could not relax. They were to busy, rushing to the hospital, where there beloved and only brother was. Nobody saw the car that hit him, neither the driver getting away.

"Are we there yet," Lynn asked, almost crying like the rest of her sisters

"Almost," simply stated her dad

Thier emotions couldn't be worse. Even Lucy and Lisa, who usually would hide theirs, where flooding the car with the others. They didn't knew how he was, but they felt it was bad.

"Alright we're he..."

Lynn Sr, couldn't finish, as Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan And Lynn jumped from the car, rushing through the door of the hospitaland reaching his room. When they saw him, they couldn't believe it. He was covered in cuts, bruises and marks, but nothing compared to the pain in his face.

"Girls?" He weakly asked

"Shhh, don't waste your voice," Leni said with a calming voice

They all surrounded him with a big hug, but backed away seeing the pain of just touching him

"Girls, everything is turning black to me," Lincoln whispered to them

"Dude, don't leave us," Luna said almost crying again

"We can't live without you," Luan exclaimed

"We won't let you go," Lori said

But Lincoln wasn't listening, almost as he couldn't, he knew he was dying

"Girls….p-p-please… take care…. of the… o-o-othe…"

His body just fell in the bed, with lifeless eyes

"No Lincoln, don't go, DON'T GO…" Lynn was shaking him, then she just went back to crying

AFter the rest of the family showing up, and seeing their son and brother dead just brought tears to their eyes. They didn't knew though, that he was hearing them, until a large alarm sounded of

" _Dream sequence completed"_

Then Lincoln woke up in a strange room, filled with all kinds of machines, computers, and also nine beds, which their sisters, except Lily, were sleeping, with a lot of wires coming from their heads

" _What the heck is this place"_

Then he started hearing footsteps coming from stairs at the end of the room. He was frightened when he saw a 30 to 40 years old man, with a lab coat and glasses. He notices Lincoln awake.

"Finally one of you decided to wake up, I thought you would all die inside that dream," he said


	2. Awaken

**Awake**

"Wha-wha.. WHAT?" Lincoln shouted

The guy just took a notepad

"Interesting, you don't seem to remember anything of the experiment,"

"What experiment? What's going on?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Mathew, but you can call me just Math. I'm a scientist, specialist in the human brain and your sister Lisa's assistant with project Dreamcast,"

"Project Dreamcast?"

"That's right. See, our goal here is to be able to interconnect people in their dreams, and judging by the look on your face, it was pretty realistic."

"How much time have I been here,"

"Almost a week. Probably the same time in this and the dream reality," He said while he was removing wires from Lincoln head

"Wow, it looked so real, even where I thought I died in there,"

"Wait.. YOU DIED!?"

"Well.. I think s..."

Lincoln couldn't finish his sentence, as Math rushed to a load of screens with red alerts in it.

"Oh no no no no no no no no…"

"Hey, what's wrong"Lincoln asked

Math sighed "Well, you were the host brain of this dream, so supposedly when you were disconnected, your sister would as well. However, since you died, the emotional levels on their heads was so high, they are now stuck in the machine, each one in their own dream, almost like they were dreaming in the dream,"

"But… you can wake them up, can't you?" Lincoln asked, almost crying

Math went closer and placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder "sorry man, I'm afraid not,"

Lincoln couldn't believe it, he began crying, and he felt a hug coming from Math. His sisters would be forever stuck in that machine. No more of Lori's management of the siblings, no more of Leni's fashion sessions, or Luna's music, or Luan's pranks, or...

"WAIT… maybe if…"

"If what?" Lincoln asked, with loads of tears in his face

"You see, if a emotional breakout got your sisters in this, it might get them out,"

"What do you mean?"

"Since there is no longer a host brain, we can enter each one individually, and bring them back to reality,"

"Great, let's do it," Lincoln almost screamed

"There's just one problem,"

" *sigh* There always is,"

"Seeing you die is a really hard feeling to overpower, and I'm afraid that there's only one way to win against it,"

"H-h-how?" Lincoln began to feel scared

"We'll have to make them have the happiest day of their lives...'

"That's not to bad," Lincoln interrupted

Math continued "... and then have them kill you,"

"WHAT?"

"No one ever told you talk to loud. Pun intended." Math let a small giggle "To have a stronger emotion running through a brain, we'll need the happiness of the day, the sadness of both dreams and the guilt of causing your death, as they think that you're already dead,"

"But how will they be after they awake?"

"Don't worry, since they are dreaming in a dream, the chance of any memories of that is 0,001%. Now come with me,"

Math took Lincoln to a room which had only a chair with some goggles on it, and a few computers in the corner. Math took a little device and placed on Lincoln's ear.

"I won't be able to connect with you, so this will be our communication device. Because there's no host brain, I'll be able to adapt their dreams, and with your help and Lisa's data, I'm sure we will fred your sisters. Now sit there and put those goggles on."

When Lincoln putted the goggles on, he fell unconscious. to his eyes, however, he was in a big select screen, with the faces of all of his sisters, except Lily.

" _testing, testing, is this thing working"_

" Agent Lincoln, reporting for duty, hear you clearly."

" _You know that you're not a secret agent or a Matrix character, right"_

"Sorry, got a little bit anxious"

" _No worries. Now this is the selection screen. we'll go through your sisters one at a time. The question is, who will go first"_

Lincoln thought for a little bit, but then he chose...

 **Cliffhanger. Just kidding, I want the readers to chose the order of the story. Most of it is ready, however suggestions are always taken into account**

 **hope you enjoyed until now. Just hope that someone is actually readind this. Bye**


	3. And the mission begins: Lori

**Hey there guys. First off all, the order was settled down, we are going from the oldest to the youngest. It was my original idea, and since nobody seemed to have any problems with it, so let's keep it that way**

 **Second of all. OMG 5 Fav and 9 Followers? AND 615 VIEWS!? AND IN ONLY ONE DAY?! I thought I would be the only one who would follow this story, so thanks to everyone.**

 **Lastly, I'll try to post one chapter per day, or at the very least skip only one day**

 **Well, let's get to the story**

" Let's start with Lori" Lincoln established

" _Alright then"_

Suddenly, his head started shaking, and he felt like he was going to throw up, but luckily it stopped fast, and he saw his own room. Then he looked to himself at a full-body mirror, and he appeard to be a few years older than he was, and he was wearing a smoking

" _What's this all about"_

"LIncoln, c'mon, we'll be late" he heard his sister Luna scream

"Just give me five more minutes"

"Okay, but don't keep us waiting, you know how important this is"

"Don't have to remind me" He said, even though his sister probably wasn't speaking about breaking Lori out of a dream

Lincoln pressed the device on his ear."Hey Math, can you explain all of this?" He asked asked

" _Well, it seems that Lori's dream is all about her wedding with a boy called Bobby"_

"Of course"

" _Just remember, the goal is make her kill you"_

"How am I supposed to do that"

" _You're a smart kid, I'm sure you'll find out"_

" Anything else"

" _No one besides Lori has the slightest idea that you died, so try to act normally, and if can have a private moment with her, tell it was all just a bad dream. It will make her happier. Also, don't die"_

"Isn't dying my objective here?" Lincoln asked in confusion

" _Yes"_ he answered " _but since you're manually connected, if you die there, you'll die in the real world. That doesn't mean that your body disappears though, so a few moments before your death, press the button right on the side of the communication device to be disconnected. Good luck"_

Now Lincoln was scared " _I'm screwed"_ he thought

"LINCOLN" his sisters shouted

"Coming" he said, running to the stairs

When he got down, he saw all of his sisters, except for Lori and Leni, in the living room, with a dress of each a different color, matching their usual clothing. His parents were gone as well. " _probably went earlier to the church_ " he said to himself. After lots of questions and corrections, because apparently he wasn't 'ready' enough, they all headed to the family van, with Luna driving.

All of his sisters were very excited. Luna was singing wedding and love songs, Luan was telling wedding puns, Lynn was talking about sport couples, Lola was talking about when she would meet her prince, Lana was just laughing, Lucy was silent, and Lisa was thinking of a formula to a love potion.

Even with all of that happening in the same time, Lincoln still had to figure how to make Lori kill him. The best way probably was to make it look like an accident, but they were getting closer, and his mind was still empty.

Until he saw where the marriage would be, in the highest tower of the whole city.

" _Jackpot"_ he almost said it out loud

They left the van parked and rided a glass elevator. While everyone else was looking at the view, he realised there was no way for him to survive the fall. The question, _how_ to fall. " _I'll see if Math has any suggestions, but for now I have to find Lori"_

When they got up there, all of the girls rushed to Lori's dressing room. Lincoln knew that he would have to wait until they could have any privacy. He started checking the place around, beautiful, small, and especially, with a ledge near the altar. " _Perfect"_

Then he saw his sisters getting out and heading to their seats, along with Leni, who was wearing a light green straight dress. " _Guess it's now or never"._ He went towards the room and knocked

"BOBBY, DON'T COME IN, YOU CAN'T SEE ME"

"Uhhh, is just me LIncoln"

"OMG, sorry *giggle* come in"

When he entered, he saw the most beautiful person in his whole life. Her dress fitted her body perfectly, it wasn't little, but is showed well her curves. Her hair was shiny, longer than usual, and softer as far as he could tell. She was wearing shiny gloves and shoes, and a silver tiara. She was _perfect_.

"WOW, just.. just wow" was all he could say

"It looks good, doesn't it?" She asked, giving a fool loop

"GOOD? If i wasn't you're brother, I would get rid of Bobby so I could marry you"

"Really? Thanks, I guess." Her smile slowly was fading

"Hey, sorry, I was just joking about the murder part"

"Don't worry, is not about this, is just that…" she began sobbing

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"I-I just had this dream yesterday….. we're just there, normally, when I heard you-you got ran over and-and in the hospital y-y-y-yo" She started sharing tears

"Hey, don't worry, I'm here, safe and sound (his heart ached with that lie). And after all, today is your day, not mine, is about you and your new partner for the rest of your happy life"

"t-thanks Lincoln"

"No worries, I'm here for you"

"Well, sorry to cut you short, but I have to finish changing"

"Okay, but just remember, 'if perfection is what you're looking for then just stay the same'(Just the way you are - Bruno Mars)"

"No one ever told you that you're spending to much time with Luna?"

"It's not like that would change something" he cracked a small giggle

After that, he ran into the bathroom "good thing she won't remember killing me". He placed his hand over his ear.

"Hey Math, you there?" Lincoln asked

" _Always"_ he replied

"I need your help, Lori is having her wedding at the top of a high building, I just need a way for her to throw me out"

" _Isn't there a moment where the wife throws her flowers, and whoever grabs it, says the tradition will be next to marry"_

"I guess"

" _If you stay close to the edge, I can make her slip, hit you with the flowers, and then you fall off"_

"Sounds like a plan to me"

" _So just get in position, and I'll fast forward the cerymone, unless you want to see it?"_

Lincoln became silenced for a moment. Of course he wanted to see the wedding, but it wouldn't change anything in the real world, he would only waste time

" I'll have that chance later," He said "The only thing that matters is waking my sister up"

" _Good point, are you ready?"_

"Yes"

Then, in a few seconds, he saw all of the celebration going on, and the speed came back as he saw his sister ready to throw her buqué, slipping in a banana peel that nobody knew where it came from, and hitting Lincoln right at the face.

As he was flying off the building, knowing his imminent death, he quickly pressed the button on his ear device, and the whole world was going blank, and the last thing he saw, was his older sister running for him, shouting his name, as he just faded away

He woke up and removed the goggles, and Math was at his side

"So, did my sister woke up?" Lincoln asked

"Well, I haven't checked, but I believe…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Yeah, she's definitely awake" He said with a smile

They both rushed into the bed's room, to find a frightened Lori breathing heavily, trying to understand what happened. Lincoln didn't care, as he rushed and jumped on his sister's bed, giving her a hard, hug.

"L-L-Lincoln, but h-h-how, you were, you were" she started asking

"Shhhh, It was all a bad dream"

"So you didn't died"

"I'm happy to say so"

Lori just lost it, falling in tears for her brother, however, they were tears of happiness, of knowing that he would be with them for a long time

"Don't you ever leave me again, or I'll turn you in a human pretzel" Lori threatened

"I missed you as well" Lincoln said with a smile

"Sorry the break up the moment" Math said, as he began to remove the wires from Lori's head "But there are still eight girls in that machine, so when your ready"

"Hey, who's this guy, what has he done to us" Lori asked

"I'm just Lisa's assistant"

"That explains a lot, but what is all this"

"I'll be happy to explain it all, but first we have to resume our mission, are you ready Lincoln"

Lincoln just sat there. He knew that Lori missed him, however, the other ones didn't even knew they were dreaming. It was a thought choice. He gave Lori a last hug then said

"I'm more than ready"

 **I guess most of the people understand how the story will follow. We'll go with Leni next, and honestly I think my original idea is kind of lame, so if you can help by leaving suggestions, that would be much aprecciated. Critics and supports are well recieved as well.**

 **Hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	4. Conflict of two worlds: Leni (part 1)

**Hey guys. Thanks for all of the supporting this story. I mean, 1250 views in 3 days. I know it might not sound much compared to other fictions. But it really makes me happy to know that there are some people who care for this story**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

He started to get dizzy again " _probably it will feel normal after I'm done"_. He still had a lot of work to do, but knowing that one of his sisters was safe was enough to put a smile in the boys face.

When he appeared in Leni's dream he bagan falling into a white void, he started panicking

"Uhh Math?" Lincoln asked "I think I went inside the wrong dream, I'm still falling'

" _Give me just a moment Lori" *puts microphone on* "Let's see... nope, you're in the right place."_

"But how? There's nothing here!"

" _Just wait"_

And so he did. After five minutes of falling, he began seeing colors, trees, animals, water, people, and his biggest fear at the moment, the GROUND. He began shaking in panic, quickly pressing the disconnect button, but it wasn't working. He just began screaming as he hit the hard ground.

That's what he thought, but when the fall ended, he realised that the ground wasn't made of grass and dirt. He grabbed a little bit and brought it closer to his eyes

" _wait a minute, this is cotton?"_ He asked himself

Then he began to look around,, and he noticed something funny. Everything was made of some kind of textile. The roads were made of nylon, people and animals were, in reality, rag dolls. Branches, light poles, cars and other objects were made of polyester. Trees were made of leather, with wool as leaves.

"Uhn, Math"

" _Yes"_

"What is all this"

" _Your sister is probably in a state of paradise lie"_

"WHAT?"

" _*sigh* remember when I said your sister were so traumatised, it was almost as if they were dreaming inside a dream"_

"Yeah?"

" _Well, Leni is_ _actually_ _dreaming in a dream"_

"What do you mean"

" _Your sister is probably asleep in her dream, and since the information of your death is fresh in her mind, she created her paradise world. Usually, is looks like if a bunch of princesses and fairies puked over Candyland, but because of her personality and fashion desires, almost everything is made of cloth"_

"Well, that explains a lot, but what should I do now? Eat cloth and die from stomach issues?"

" _NO, that won't work"_

"Why"

" _This is paradise. even if you manage to kill yourself, Leni will just reanimate you. She's the one in power there"_

"Then what should I do"

" _Try finding her and talk some sense into her brain(even though she might not even have one, he thought) so she can wake up. Probably if she realises that you're alive, you both will be taken to the fake reality, and then you can find a way for her to kill you"_

"Okay. Wait, one more thing"

" _Spill it up"_

"When I was falling, I tried to disconnect, but it didn't work"

" _Of course it didn't. I'd turned it off"_

"WHAT, WHY?"

" _First, I thought it would be funny, and it was. Second, I knew you would be okay, but I needed you in there. Now stop complaining and go find your sister"_

Lincoln wanted to say something, but realised it was better to just follow the plan. He began walking, and watching all the wonders of that magical land, thinking how it would be good to just stay in there " _No"_ he said to himself " _This world is great, but there are things in real life we just have to deal with"_

It wasn't long until he found something really odd: a village full of Lincoln's, or at least a rag version of him, thin as a paper, with buttons for eyes and a little white rope for the hair. " _If Leni is really missing me, she must be close"_. He noticed a house bigger than the others, it looked like a clothes shop. "Bingo" he said, as he was looked with confusing buttons

He saw a sing at the door " Sorry, we are closed, but don't worry, we'll return soon with the latest style of Leni". She had to be there. When he entered, he saw no living being, but he could hear noises coming from the back. He slowly open the door behind the register. He thought that world was amazing, but nothing could prepare him for what was at the other side

It was a giant room, some would say it could fit ten football fields, filled with all kinds and all colors of materials, from red to blue, leather to wool, wood and iron. There were 50 shades of green, 50 shades of yellow, 50 shades of orange, and 49 shades of grey. " _Only Leni would be so innocent to let that happen"._ The floor was covered in trampoline, and he soon found out what they were used for, as he saw a teen girl jumping from side to side reaching the tallest materials.

That girl was definitely Leni. She was jumping for a while, until she stooped and landed next to a group of Lincoln's, trying new looks in each one of them. Even though it was a beautiful world, suddenly he heard his sister...sobbing?

"Leni?" Lincoln gently called

Her neck turned so fast, he almost feared she would break her neck, and when she saw her, although she had tears in her face, her chin felt, and then she opened a huge smile.

"LINCOLN!" She shouted, as she rushed to him, tackled him, and they began bouncing all over the place. When they stopped, she began filling him with kisses. There where a lot of things confused in Lincoln's mind, but especially, why was his sister _crying_

"Now my world is complete" She said, happily as a human could be, and when Lincoln heard that, he understood everything

She missed her brother. She missed him so much, that even her paradise would only be complete with Lincoln. It didn't matter how many copies she had. She wanted the original. He knew that would be the key to bring her back to the fake world

"Actually, it isn't" LIncoln replied

"What do you mean"

"I'm an intruder here, I can't stay long"

Leni was paralyzed, then she fell in front of Lincoln's legs, hugging them

"No, I won't lose you again, you'll stay with you"

"Then come with me, wake up from this world"

"I can't. If I won't have you in any world, at least this one can bring me some joy"

"But our family is waiting for you back there" He slowly got down to his sisters level. Her makeup was all ruined in her face, but he didn't cared " **I** am waiting for you"

"Don't lie to me, you're dead"

"No, I'm not. In fact,I'm just at your side, waiting for you to get up

He heard on the background something like a drink being spitted out, and then a lot of typing.

"Wait, you-you-you're not gone? You are w-w-wai-waiting for me?" She gave a huge smile when she heard

"Of course I am" Lincoln hugged his sister "That was all a nightmare"

Suddenly, a portal began to appear in front of them

"Guess that's our way out" Lincoln concluded "Are you sure you'll trade this world just for me" A tear began falling form Lincoln's eye. Leni came closer, gave him a hard hug, and gently spoke in his ear

"For you, Linky, I would trade both worlds"

Then they stood up, hold their hands together, and slowly walked through the portal

"First part of the mission completed" Lincoln thought

 **Well, this is the part where I have to say sorry. I intended to make only one chapter for Leni, but my day today was pretty messed up, so I couldn't finish. Also, I felt the chapter was getting to long anymay. So toworrow, as soon as I can, i'll publish the second part of this chapter. If you really want in(Leave in the reviews if you do) i'll try to post Luna's chapter as well**

 **As always, leave a review if you want to share an idea or you think I need to improve something. Both of these are aprecciated**

 **Thanks for reading, and goodbye.**


	5. Conflict of two worlds: Leni (part 2)

**Hey guys, here is the second part of Leni's chapter. As I said before, it wasn't my intention to spilt this up in a two part, but I really enjoyed the results, and I'm planing to do this, if not with all, some of the others as well. Now to the story**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

When Lincoln opened his eyes, he noticed he was laid down in his own bed. He began to get up, when he realised than besides him was his sister Leni was sleeping. Suddenly, she began to open her eyes slowly. She saw Lincoln, and sweetly said.

"Good morning, Linky."

"Uh, good morning," he said, a little confused " _she probably doesn't remember that world,"_ he thought

"So, it's Saturday. What're you going to do?"

"Well…" he began thinking of an excuse, but then he remembered how much his sister was suffering back then " Actually, I want to try a new style, so…"

He couldn't finish, as Leni jumped from the bed, ran to her room and came back in seconds, with her handbag and her cellphone. "Are you ready?" She asked

"Sure," he said, but suddenly he heard a beeping sound coming from his ear " just have to use the bathroom"

"Okay, just don't leave me waiting"

He rushed to the bathroom, closed the door, locked it, and checked the vents to see if there wasn't anyone who could hear him

"Hey, what's the matter?"

" _The matter is that you're losing focus on the mission"_

"Math, do I have to remind you that my sister just found out that I am alive

" _Do I have to remind you that there are still SEVEN who have no idea you are alive"_

"Hey, what's wro…"

" _YOU JUST CAN'T FOCUS ON YOUR MISSION. THAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH PEOPLE THIS DAYS. YOU'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH PUSSIES"_

Lincoln was left speechless. He never expected something like this from Math. Of course he knew him for only a few hours, but still, it never crossed his mind that he could become so aggressive, and over nothing.

He heard something like an argue in the end of the line, than an object was thrown, and he could understand that Math threw the communicator amay. Then he heard someone placing in on it's head

" _Hello? Lincoln? Can you hear me? It's Lori,"_ he relaxed a little bit

"Y-y-yes, I can hear you," Lincoln was yet a little afraid

" _Sorry about that, but I guess anyone would get a little freaked out after what we found"_

"What do you mean"

" _We realised that, if something like that world Leni's mind created is in fact possible, then our other sisters can be doing something similar"_

"So they're building their own paradise?"

" _No, much worse"_ Lori began speaking with an anxious tone " _Leni and I are the oldest, so usually we are the ones who can best deal with it. Others, however might not have such a stable mind to handle the fact your death that easily, and based on Math's theory, the longer we take to wake them up, their more dangerous their dreams could be"_

Lincoln then realised how much selfish he was being. He had completely forgot that his other sisters were probably suffering. Only with the confirmation he began to create a plan for Leni to kill him

"So I should get killed as fast as possible, I guess," Lincoln felt a little depressed. "I better just cancel the shopping with Leni and…"

" _NO, don't do that!"_

"Why, I'll be just wasting time"

" _LIncoln, I'm not a specialist, but according to what Math has told me, Leni needs to be as happy as she could be in there. If you just dump her, it might take an even longer time to wake her up. Just go through the day, I'll talk with Math, and we'll figure something out._

"Okay…"

" _Oh Lincoln, one more thing"_

Like he needed more problems "yes?"

He began to hear a little sobbing on the other side " _Math showed me what happens when I was sleeping. Even thought you knew all the pain you could cause to us, and especially yourself, you did made me kill you, just so I could be awake. I-I know it sounds a little weird, but I wanted to say thanks, and that I love you"_

"Wow, uh thanks Lori, I love you too"

Lincoln then heard a strong knocking on the door

"Hey Lame-o, you're not the only one who lives in this house" He recognised Lynn's voice

"Have to go now, before the wrong sister kills me"

Lori left a small giggle " _good luck"_ she wished, as Lincoln left the bathroom, and Lynn slammed the door on his face

Lincoln headed downstairs, where he met Leni texting someone. When she saw him, she immediately got up and they began heading towards the shopping mall.

"Hey Linky, can I ask you something"

"Hit it"

"What? I don't want to hit you, I wanted to make a question"

"I didn't mean that, is just… nevermind, ask your question"

"Why did you suddenly wanted to change your style? I mean, I'm totes cool with that, but you always hated shopping , and you groan and complain every time you have to come with us to the shopping mall."

Lincoln began sweating. He began thinking of a excuse, that he wanted to go through the comics store, or that he wanted to impress a girl in school, but then he realised he was in a dream. Not his dream, but a dream anyway, so he could just say the truth.

"I think I missed you, and I could see in your face that you missed me."

Leni stopped walking for a short while, and then she looked in her brother's eyes. She began shearing tears, but she had a huge smile on her face. Those were tears of joy.

"You know Linky, yesterday I had a dream where everything was made of cloth, I could just make whatever clothes I wanted. I even had dozens of ragdolls that were just like you. But it didn't matter how many clothes I made or how many copies of you were there. I realised that all I needed to be happy… was you"

Lincoln felt a lot of pain in his chest, for a couple of reasons. firstly, he realised how much pain he would cause, even for a moment, to Leni when his mission was completed. Lastly, he remembered that he would have to do that seven more times. But Lincoln didn't cared. He knew he was going to die, but he would enjoy every moment of it.

Lincoln also began to cry. Not because of the pain of death, but because he noticed that, if their sisters were in such a struggle, that meant that he was very important for each and every one of them. He went to a big hug with his sister

"I love you, Leni"

Leni had tearing eyes when she replied " I love you too, Linky"

They held themselves for a few minutes after returning to their route to the shopping mall. Even though what Leni said was truth, Lincoln enjoy all the clothe buying, especially since they went to the comics store, then the cinema, and finally they headed to the Burping Burger for dinner. As they arrived home, Leni said she would go take a shower, and Lincoln headed to his room. Lincoln really was having fun, it remembered him when all of his sisters were with him, and they made huge fights with toy swords and shields.

Then, he heard a huge noise downstairs. When he got down, he saw Luan with a lot of stuff spread throughout the floor, probably props for her next April's Fool "ceremony". He helped her grab all her things when he saw something awkward

"Luan, isn't that knife dangerous to be carried around"

"Oh don't worry," she said as she stabbed herself on the chest, and the knife surprisingly bended in half "It's made of rubber, only to fool people. To look even more real, this model is exactly the same as our other knifes"

"Hum.." Lincoln thought. " Would you mind if I bothered it just for today"

"Be free to us it"

"Thanks" he said as he rushed up the stairs

"Hey don't _cut_ me out like that, hahaha. Get it?"

Lincoln usually would just groan, but seeing the situation he would have to face later, he allowed himself to laugh just as loud.

Lincoln was waiting for Leni in the backyard. He slipped a note under her room's door. In his hand he had two knives. On his right hand, he was holding Luan's fake knife, while in his left hand, he possessed a real knife, which could be use as a weapon and, unfortunately, that was one of that cases. He hasn't spoke with Math nor Lori since the outburst. He would have to say sorry later, now he had to make sure that his plan would work.

"You wanted to see me?" he heard a voice behind him. When he turned around, he saw Leni, with her usual clothes and smile. He really hoped he wouldn't leave to see a sad face coming from her sister.

"Yes, indeed," he began sweating a little. " Do you remember when we were younger, and we used to fight as pirates?"

"Uh, yes?"

" So I was wondering if we could, you know, play a last time?" He showed her both knives

"Lincoln, knives are dangerous!" Leni exclaimed

"Don't worry," he said as he got the knife in his right hand and stabbed himself, only for the knife to bend "These are from Luan, they are soft, couldn't hurt a fly"

"Well then, okay, let's play"

To make the whole thing more realistic, Lincoln brought some pirate addresses from some old Halloween costumes. He handed the knife in his left hand to Leni and they began to play. Lincoln thought it would be a fight he would let his sister win, but she was fast and strong, and soon Lincoln saw what he was waiting for.

He was in his knees, tired of fighting, but Leni followed a rule established from before Lincoln's birth 'If you're fighting your sister, only a hit to the chest will end the battle.' Lincoln began to stand up, when he saw his sister charging at his direction. She stopped and landed her final blow, right in Lincoln's heart.

Lincoln began to walk backwards, as he started feeling his life fading away. For Leni, well first she didn't understand what was happening, until she saw the red liquid pouring from his chest

"Oh My God, LINCOLN" She screamed, as the other sisters rushed to see what happend

Lincoln noticed her sister's cry. He hated it. Not because it wasn't a sad situation or because his sister shouldn't be suffering from this, neither the fact that he would face that again seven more times. No, he hated it because, although nobody new it, it was all his fault. He died in the first dream, and he made everything from his last two 'deaths'. Of course it was for a good cause, but was it even worth it?

He didn't knew, he couldn't think straight, as he felt his life slowly fading away from him. he saw Leni running and grabbing, and his other sisters asking what happened, while crying as well. Lincoln used the last of his strengths, raising his hand, and pressing a button on his ear. Then he just passed out, as the world just began to blank away

He woke up breathing heavily, and he saw Lori with a happy expression running towards him, and a not so good looking Math at the corner, facing downwards.

"So, how it was? Did it worked?" Lori asked

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"*sigh* Nevermind. Let's go see her?"

Lincoln looked to the side and sais

"I'll catch with you guys, but I have to deal with something before"

Lori noticed who he was looking at. She simply nodded and headed to the other room

Lincoln slowly began to walk towards Math, as he started his apology

"Listen Math, I just wanted to say that I'm…"

Lincoln stopped as Math showed his hand and face. He was without his glasses. But different from what Lincoln expected, he wasn't with an angry face, but rather with a sad face.

"Don't say sorry," Lincoln became a little disappointed as he wouldn't be forgiven. He continued "Because there's nothing for you to beg for forgiveness"

"What?"

"*sigh* my family never gave a damn about me. It was always me on my own, and I thought that their only reason was to slow us down. You guys prove me wrong. With a family as big as yours, I really believed it would just be a bunch of failures, but I'm the assistant of a 4 year old that had a good education and house structure. Sometimes I just get mad when I notice how wrong I was"

"Hey, don't be so harsh on yourself. Not all families are good"

"But I almost teared everything apart. If you followed my ways, Leni would probably wake up with severe brain damage, _if_ she waked up." He began crying a little bit "I'm sorry that my ways almost ruined your sister"

"But what about the damage to the others brains"

"I checked the results and realised they would affect them in a matter of seconds or weeks, so they are already change, or we could go with these for days and it won't change a thing. Is just that I always looked for efficiency over love, just because I never had a family"

Lincoln came closer and gave him a hug. Then he silently said

"Well, now you have us"

Math just felt a flame on his chest as he hugged Lincoln harder than he ever hugged someone before. Soon, he felt two more pair of arms going around them. Lincoln turned around, as he saw his two older sisters, and he jumped in Leni's arms

"LENI"

"LINKY"

Lori and Math just watched. Both of them enjoyed it, even if they felt a little jealous. After a few minutes, they broke free.

"So, are you alright?" Lincoln asked Leni

"Well, a little bit confused, but Lori explained most of what's happening" she answered

"So I guess is time to continue our mission?" Lincoln looked towards Math

"As long as you're ready," he replied

"I guess I am"

"Then let's go"

Lincoln was preparing to enter the machine when he heard Leni speaking

"Hey Linky, thanks for everything and good luck"

"He doesn't needed, he has skills" Math replied

"It doesn't hurt though"

"Well, time to go get Luna" Lincoln said, turning the machine on

"This will be _rocking,_ " Leni said, with both Lori and Math leaving a small giggle

 **And here we end Leni's main part. Tell me if you liked or not the way this story is flowing. Next we'll have Luna in the stage, so if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to let em know. Critics and opinions are welcome as well**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it so far.**


	6. Rock Loud: Luna

**Hey guys, Luna's chapter here. Not much to say, other than a couple music references. Hope you enjoy**

 **leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

Lincoln woke up at his bedroom. He looked around and saw everything pretty much on it's right place. He saw his clock display show 5:43. " _Probably getting Luna out of this dream will be easier then last time,"_ he thought.

As he went downstairs, he noticed something weird. Everyone apart from Luna was in the living room, sobbing or crying. When he asked everyone what was wrong, Lori stood up and, almost falling to her knees, she showed him a little note. As he read it, he understood that his mission would be much harder than he thought.

 _Dear family_

 _I can't stay here any longer. Don't get me wrong, I love all of you, but everything in this house reminds me of my little bro. Don't worry about me, I know I can handle myself. I really wish I could stay, but it's to much pain for me to endure._

 _I hope you don't miss me as much as I miss him_

 _Love, Luna_

At that point, Lori was crying again

"What does that even mean?" Lori asked to Lincoln

Everyone looked to Lincoln as he answers " It means that my mission will be harder than I thought"

Everyone made a confused expression as Lincoln rushed through the door and began running down the street

"Hey guys, you there?" He asked

" _Yes?_ " Lori, Leni and Math

"Can someone locate Luna in her dream?"

" _Let me see…"_ Lincoln heard Math typing " _It seems that she's driving a car, heading to California"_

"How am I gonna reach her? I don't know how to drive?"

Then, suddenly, a blue Corvette appeared right in front of him, and the door opened to reveal that there was no driver.

" _Get in,"_ Math said " _Lori will be driving for you"_

"Okay, but wouldn't be better to fast forward to my destination?"

" _We will do that, but first do you mind explaining what happened?"_

"Well, long story short, Luna got depressed because she thinks that I'm dead, so she ran away in order to not feel the pain"

" _Stupid plan, but whatever,"_ Math said in his serious tone " _Well, let's get this over with"_

Lincoln felt time fast forwarding again, but since he was in a car, he began to travel at amazingly high speed. He could see day and night going on in a matter of seconds. When he reached the West coast, he felt like someone threw all of his organs in a mixer and turned it on. He would have puked if it wasn't just a fake world.

He saw that it was raining, so he grabbed a umbrella and began searching for his older sister. Only with his senses and feelings, and a little bit of Maths knowledge, soon he found Luna. She was sitting in the sands of the beach, aside her was a minivan. " _Probably how she got here in the first place"_

He couldn't see her face, as she was facing the ocean. but even then he could tell that she wasn't okay. Her skin was as white as Lucy's, and she looked thinner and weaker that he could remember. Even though the rain was heavy, she was with her guitar, singing a song. He remember it, _A rainbow in the dark,_ by Dio

 _When there's lightning_

 _You know it always brings me down_

 _'cause it's free and I see that it's me_

 _Who's lost and never found_

Everything became silent to Lincoln. His sister voice sounded almost as she was crying, but she still sounded like a real rock star

 _I cry out for magic_

 _I feel it dancing in the light_

 _It was cold_

 _Lost my hold to the shadows of the night_

He didn't know why, but it was almost as he felt what his sister was feeling, almost as he has been in a similar situation

 _No sign of the morning coming_

 _You've been left on your own_

 _Like a rainbow in the dark_

 _A rainbow in the dark_

Then Lincoln remembered. When he was younger, before Clyde moved to Royal Woods, he felt pretty lonely, and he often was bullied by someone because of his white hair or ugly clothes. One day, Luna found out her only brother crying. She didn't know what to say, but then she remembered a song, a song that Lincoln has memorized since that day.

Luna stopped singing and began to cry. She still couldn't believe that her only brother was dead, because of some stupid guy that didn't know how to drive. They were very close, and she wished that she could see him, just one last time.

Suddenly, she started to hear a voice, a _beautiful_ voice. At first she couldn't understand what it was saying. When she began to hear, it was almost like magic

 _You can run into my arms_

 _It's okay, don't be alarmed, come in to me_

 _There's no distance in between our love_

At first, she thought it was just her imagination. That music, _umbrella_ , by Rihanna, she remembered when she sang that song to her bro. It hurt her so much. Then the voice became much louder

 _So go on and let the rain pour_

 _I'll be all you need and more_

Firstly, she thought it was impossible. " _It's just my mind playing games with me,"_ she thought. However, she noticed that it wasn't raining on her anymore. She looked up and found out an orange and purple umbrella over her head. But shocked her thought, was _who_ was holding the umbrella, who also had the most amazing voice she heard in her whole life

 _Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together_

 _Told you I'll be here forever_

 _Said I'll always be your friend_

 _Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end_

 _Now that it's raining more than ever_

 _Know that we'll still have each other_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

 _You can stand under my umbrella_

When Lincoln finished, he felt like he got tackled by a whole football time, instead it was just a 15 year old rock girl who gave him such a strong hug, he almost pressed the button to disconnect, fearing that he would suffocate as he wasn't capable of breathing. Lucky, or unlucky, she broke the hug and pointed out to car besides them. He simply nodded and they went inside.

They entered the vehicle, and what Lincoln saw was horrifying. The place was filled with beer cans and cigarettes all over the place, and he was sure he saw some kind of needle somewhere. Then he took time to look at his sister's face, he had almost mistaken her with another person. She had big eyebags, and even smiling you could see the pain in her face.

Luna cleaned the front of the vehicle a little bit while they began talking.

"How are you here? How even can you be here?How did you find me? How did…"

Lincoln placed his finger in Luna's lips, and just like that she silenced. He slowly approached her sister, gave her a kiss in her cheek, and then hugged her as strong as he could.

Luna couldn't hold herself anymore? She began laughing, with tears coming from her eyes. She couldn't be more happy. She realised she didn't need the answers for what she asked. She only needed her brother. But then she saw her state and all the stuff in the car.

"Guess I own you an explanation, bro." She said. She would continue, if her brother hasn't shaked his face in a negative awnser.

"Seeing you know, I'm pretty sure that you would rather just relax then have to keep explaining whatever you did the last days"

Luna couldn't be happier. She found out that her brother was alive, that he was the greatest singer she ever heard, that he actually cared for her, but was willing to forgive her for doing things even she couldn't remember. They just hugged again as they went to the backseat to sleep. Lincoln saw Luna's happy face. He realised how much she needed to rest. And when he approached her, he realised how much time has been since _he_ rested.

Lincoln woke up first, and Luna was still sleeping with that pretty smile. Her face was much better already. " _Good thing she won't remember anything of this"_ he thought. he then heard that beep sound again, and he went outside.

"Hello?" he asked

" _Oh thank god, you answered."_ he could hear Lori's voice " _Are you okay, our last transmission was like, 10 hours ago."_

"I'm okay, just needed a little nap"

" _Judging by what I saw, Luna needed it more"_

Lincoln to a glance at Luna. It was almost like he was seeing an angel

"Pretty sure you're right"

" _Hey, if you're ready to, you know, do_ _that_ _, Math came with a plan"_

"Really, what is it"

He listened to attention to the plan. As much as he hated it, but he knew it would work

"*sigh* okay, activate it"

He heard Lori hit a switch. It was time to save one more sister

"Luna, Luna, wake up" Lincoln shouted

"uhh, five more minutes dad"

"Luna, it's me, Lincoln. Look at that on the beach"

She got up and looked towards the sea. There was a small floating platform for bands, and it was empty.

"Let's go there c'mon"

Luna thought for a moment

"Will you follow me with your beautiful voice?"

" _Beautiful voice?"_ Lincoln blushed a little. He liked to sing, but he never considered himself really good at it. However, he remembered he was in her sister's dreaming, so no one would remember anyway

"Let's rock it" he exclaimed

They reached the stage. She with her guitar plugged on an amp, and he with a microphone. He stared at the amp device. " _You better do your job"_ , he said in his mind.

Then they began playing, and with each song, the crowd hearing them was bigger and bigger, almost taking over the entire beach. It was all going well, when it happened. Someone asked for Luna's favourite song. Lincoln couldn't remember that name, but he knew that his sister jumped a lot while playing that song.

He just follow the lyrics, waiting for the time that his sister would go crazy. She climbed the amp and jumped on the stage. The stage, however, wasn't exactly solid, so both Lincoln and the amp began to fly. Before landing on the water, he pressed the button. He felt like a thousand volts were going through his body, but he got happy when he didn't saw his sisters face. Everything went blank before she turned around.

He removed the goggles, and noticed that only Lori was in the room, or should I say, Lori was the only one _awake._ Both Math and Leni were sleeping in chairs.

Lori noticed Lincoln staring at them

"Hey, don't think you're the only one who needed a break," she gave him a sweet smile and she covered her ears

"Hey, what's that for?" Lincoln asked

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh yeah, right," Lincoln said " Let's go see her

They both ran to the other room to find a frightened Luna breathing heavily, just like Leni and Lori where before. They both ran to each and hugged themselves.

"Oww, my head," Luna complaint after a while " What the hell's going on?"

At that point, Mathe and Leni were both there as well. After a good hour of explanations, cryings, hugs and family moments, it was time to resume the mission once again.

"Ready?" Math asked

"Always" Lincoln answered

As he entered the dream reality Luna got a little worried

"Are you sure he will make it?"

"Of course," Leni said. "He has done this 3 times already, what could possibly go wrong"

Suddenly, a red alert started blinking in the computer screen. Math ran to the machine to find out was wrong

"Uhh, we might have a situation over here" he nervously exclaimed

 **Well, here we have. three down, six to go. Next one is Luan, and I have a reaaly interesting idea, at least I hope you think like that. Anyone, it will probably one of the most 'diferent' chapter's of this story.**

 **Like always, thanks for the views, favourites, and specially reviews. Remember, if you have any sort of suggestions or tips to improve the story, I'll be hapy to recieve them.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far**


	7. The angel or the beast: Luan

**Hey guys, how are you doing? Here's Luan's chapter, a little bit different from the others, as you'll find out. I hope you enjoy**

 **Also, thanks for all the support. Seeing all of those views, favourites and followers just inspires me a lot for these stories. I guess that's all, sooo...**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

Lincoln woke up in his bed in his room. It was extremely dark " _huh, who would guess this dream would start in the middle of the night,_ " he thought.

As he went towards the living room, however, he noticed something weird. The hall's light was blinking, and the walls were full of messages written in dark red paint, like " _No one can escape", "we're all doomed"_ and " _watch out for_ _her_ "

Then he saw something even more awkward. He saw Lori's, Leni's, Lucy's, Lola's and Lily's bodies were laying down in the floor, lifeless, with a little red pool around them. Lincoln slowly began to head back to his room, he felt like he was going to puke. " _What is going on here?"_

"No, stay away from me!" he heard someone exclaim

" _Lana?"_ he thought

Then he saw her running up the stairs, trying to find a place to hide. She immediately saw her brother, rushed into his room and closed the door.

"Lana, what in goin.. mmmmmmm," he couldn't finish

"SHHHH," she said, then she began to whisper "She'll find us!"

"Who?"

" _Lana, where are you? You know our little brother is waiting!"_ He heard someone singing. Lincoln had a guess on who was the owner of that voice. He began listen loud steps coming from outside, as each and every door was being torned apart. He saw Lana tremble as the steps felt closer. Suddenly, a hole was made in door by a claw, and after that an eye popped out.

" _I CAN SEE YOU!"_

Lincoln placed himself between that thing and Lana, as the door was torned apart with something even his own mind couldn't imagine. It was like a metal costume, with claws and blades coming out from everywhere. Some of them were with some residues of blood in the points. But what really bothered him was who was operating that thing

" _Luan?"_ Lincoln thought. Even with her whole face exposed, anyone could easily mistake her with someone else. Her brown hair was all messed up, she had big red eyes, and that smile, you could feel the evil shying out of here.

" _OH LINCOLN_ ," Luan exclaimed. " _SEE LANA? OUR BROTHER MISSES YOU SO MUCH, HIS SOUL HAS CAME TO TAKE YOU TO HAVEN."_ Then she turned to LIncoln " _DON'T WORRY, LITTLE ANGEL, SOON WE WILL ALL BE A HAPPY FAMILY AGAIN"_

Then, almost like a snake, one of the claws tackled Lana. She tried to dodge, but that thing was to fast, and it grabbed her. She was desperatly crying.

"Luan, please, don't do tha…" She couldn't finish it, as a small blade cutted her throat, and she fall dead on the floor. Lincoln couldn't believe it, he instantly began to cry. Even the fact that it was just a dream didn't eased the pain

" _hehehe, only 3 more to go,"_ she said as she saw her sad brother. " _DON"T WORRY, LITTLE ANGEL, SOON WE'LL BE ALL TOGETHER!"_ She said as she left him at his own misery, and he would be there a lot longer, if it wasn't for the fact the he heard a knocking on his window

"Lynn?" He asked

"Shut up, just follow me" she answers

He followed her to the garage. Now it made sense why it was so dark, someone has activated Lisa's security system, which basically was a big iron wall surrounding the whole house. They head to garage, and he saw Lisa and Luna inside. When they came in, they closed the door.

"Okay, can someone explain what's going on?" LIncoln said, a little impatient, a really scared.

"Well…" Lisa began " It all began this morning. Luan somehow managed to build a suit build specifically for killing. She's closed us inside and began doing her business. We're the only ones left."

"Is there any way to defeat her" he asked

"I've been working on a EMP grenade." Lisa said, showing everyone a little iron ball " It'll turn that thing off, and we can overpower her"

"Better go quick, dude," Luna said, while looking through the window " I think she has found us"

Both Lynn and Lincoln went to see and, unfortunately, it was truth, she was heading towards the garage, with her permanently maniac face

" _I AM COMING FOR YOU"_

"What are we gonna do?" Lynn asked

Lincoln saw two baseball bats and a hockey stick sitting in a corner of the garage. He grabbed them a gave each one of the bats to his older sisters

"We'll have to hold her off, while Lisa finishes the EMP"

"Dude, even with these, we'll die in seconds," Luna exclaimed

"Don't worry, she, for some reason, doesn't want me, so if I stay close to her, even if you get grabbed, I'll be able to release you" Lincoln answers

They both hold their weapons tight and Lincoln was the first one to give Luan a hard strike, making her fall to the ground

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ Luan screamed " _YOU'RE RUINING ANYTHING_

"Correction," Lynn said, as she began to smash one of Luan claws " _you'_ re ruining everything"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Luna asked, as she began to tear one of the baldes out

The suit pushed everyone away, and Luan manage to grab Luna and Lynn, who both dropped their weapons " _DON'T WORRY GUYS, EVERYONE WILL GO TO HEAVEN WITH LINCOLN, AND WE'LL ALL BE THE HAPPIEST FAMILY KNOWN TO MANKIND! HAHAAHAHAHA!"_

"Sorry to break to you" Luan hard as she turned around and saw a 4 year old with a projectile. " But I would say that your chances of success are zero "

Lisa threw the little object, which exploded in a ball of energy. Suddenly, the walls around the house began to retreat, and Luan's suit began to fall apart. When they all took a closer look, almost all of the suit fell apart, saved from a small arm which hold a knife

Luan, however, wasn't paying attention to that. She began crying on her knees. Surprisingly, Lincoln rushed to her and hugged her.

" _Why?"_ she whispered " _why would you stop me? why would you save them? Don't you want us to together?"_

"Yes, yes I do," he softly said "That's why I've stopped you, so the last of us could be together"

" _The last of us?"_ she said, sobbing. " _You mean, you're not dead, you're not an angel?"_

Luan began laughing again. At that point, Luna, Lynn and Lisa already ran away, leaving only the two in the front of the house. Luan didn't even cared about the others for a moment. She knew that she would have a lot to answer to, but in that moment she only wanted a moment with her brother. Lincoln didn't cared as well, since he knew nothing of that was real. So they hugged, and they stayed like that for a long time

However, none of them noticed that last arm of Luan's suit coming back to life, at least not until Lincoln's chest had a hole on it. Fastly enough, he managed somehow to press the disconnect button and everything began to black out.

LIncoln didn't knew if he was actually alive or dead until he removed the goggles, and saw his 3 older sisters, along with Math, with relieved faces, and hands on their ears. Lincoln got the hint and covered his as well, but after five minutes without a sound other than machines working, they began to get worried, and headed to the bedroom, where Luan was still on her bed. Math rushed to his computer and began typing.

"Oh oh" He said

"What, was is it" The Loud siblings asked

"I'm afraid that, due to the circumstances, your comedian didn't made it."

All of them almost began to cry, but then Math began to laugh

"Sorry, I'm terrible at lying," he said, with everyone looking to him with an angry expression " Luan is fine, but considering how messed up her dream was, I'll say she just needed some rest"

They all went to her bed and hugged her gently, careful to not wake her up. Lincoln was the last one, and he gave her a swift kiss to her forehead

"Ahwww" the others said

"Well, since there's not much to do while she's sleeping, let's continue our mission, shall we?"

"Sure," Lincoln said before looking back to his sisters. "Would you mind keeping an eye out for her?"

"No worries, leave it with us, you're already doing so much" Luna answers

"Are you sure you're ready? My informations point out that Lynn might be a little hard to deal with"

" Don't worry, I know I can handle her. Besides, as long as she doesn't fit me in another squirrel suit, there'll be no problem"

Math sounded confused, and the 3 sisters glanced at each other with a little gilt in their faces, as Lincoln began to enter Lynn's dream.

 **And here we are again. Unfortunatly, I have bad news. I won't be publishing anything until next week's Monday. I know is sad, but I have to, sooooooooooo...**

 **Other than that, I just ask that, if you have any tips or suggestions to improve the story, or if you have any ideas you wish to share, just tell me.**

 **Lastly, I have a question for you guys. I know it's a little far away, but someday we will reach Lana's and Lola's chapter, and what would you guys enjoy more: if they were in the same dream, or if they were in different dreams, and if that's the case, who'ld you want to come first?**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it.**


	8. All that's left: Lynn

**Hey guys, I know I've promised a chapter only for Monday, but since the chapter got ready I decided to post anyone because... well, I want to**

 **I also noticed this chapter is a bit longer than the others. However, unlike Leni's chapters, there's no way I could split this up, so you'll have to deal with it. Without furder information**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

Different from most of the other dreams, Lincoln woke up in the middle of a park, laying down in a wooden bench. Appart from the wind and some birds, there was not a sound to be heard, almost as if that dream was laking of people. He began wondering how he would find his sister. " _Home might be a good start,"_ he thought

And so he started walking towards his house, hoping that things wouldn't go as violent as it went that time. As more as he approached the house, more people were appearing, however they were always looking awkwardly at him, staying away, almost as if, instead of a 11 year old kid, people were staring to a assassin. " _Well, technically I've been my own assassin four times already,"_ he thought, and sighed as he remember he would have to do that another five times.

When he reached his house, he felt something was wrong. He took a peak throughout the window and saw nobody other than… Lynn herself. " _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ " He thought. None of the missions so far had been easy, so finding his objective just sitting there, with her head down, crying, even though it wasn't beautiful, was very surprising. He went towards the door and knocked on the door.

"Go away," he could hear his sister say. "Can't you see we are busy, we've just lost a family member today, and we're not in the mood for visits"

"Ahnn, I think you've confused things a little thing." Lincoln replied

"Wait, that voice? It can't be.." he heard fast steps and the door was opened " WHAT? LINCOLN?

"Ye…" he couldn't finish, as Lynn literally tackled him on the ground, gave him a hug so strong, he almost feared dying from lack of oxygen, and she began sobbing in his chest

" Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I thought I lost you forever, but how did you…" then she remember something " Oh my, the others don't know that you are here, come on, let's tell them"

Before Lincoln could even begin to explain that it was all a dream, they both entered and went up the stairs, or better, Lynn _carried_ Lincoln upstairs and called everyone out of their rooms

"Guys, look, Lincoln is here" she said, almost as if she couldn't believe it, as all ten sisters stared him. Except for Lynn who was almost crying of happiness, all of the other girls stayed there, motionless. But, unlike Lincoln's thoughts, they apparently weren't confused, they were… angry.

After a few seconds, each and everyone of them entered their rooms, only to come out with torches and tridents, and Lincoln could assure he saw a pistol with someone. Then suddenly, one of them gave a strike with a torch trying to hit the boy, as if he was a witch, but he managed to dodge it

Lynn, now aware of what happened, placed herself between her brother and the rest of her siblings

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked

None of them answer, as they were preparing for their next attack

"Lynn?" Lincoln said, with some fear in his voice

"Y-Yeah" She answer, trying to hide the fact that she was, indeed, afraid

"RUN"

She didn't need to be told twice, as they both rushed on the stairs and the living room. Lincoln somehow manage to grab the key to the family van parked outside. When they opened the door, they couldn't believe as hundreds or even thousands of people were slowly approaching the house with all sorts of weapons, from knives to bats to swords to molotov cocktails.

"How did you manage to piss everyone out in one day?" Lynn asked

Lincoln ignored the question "Quick, to the van" Lincoln just scream as he rushed to the vehicle an entered it.

"Wait," Lynn said. " You don't know how to drive"

"I'd my fair share of racing video games" Lincoln replied, as he started the engine "Besides, do you think they care?" He said and pointed to the front of the van

"Good point," she simply said, making sure that her seatbelt was ready for any possible hits Lincoln might do

The van began moving, and soon they escaped the large crowd that was after them. They both were surprised as how good Lincoln's driving skills were. " _He must be addicted to those racing games"_ she thought. " _Math and the others are probably giving me a hand,"_ he thought.

It was the almost night when they arrived at their destination, the mountains. Usually people headed towards that place to watch the sunset, one of the most beautiful out of the entire world. However, Lincoln and Lynn knew that a place like that would be perfect to hide, simply because there weren't that much people around

They headed towards a secret spot the family found on their last trip to that place, and they found a fire lit on, and a men sitted on a log.

"We better leave" Lincoln said, whispering

"He's only one, and I think dad left some tools in the back of the van"

Lincoln understood the plan and nodded to Lynn. They found a few cables, some garbage, a wrench and a hammer. They picked up both weapons and headed towards the man. Lincoln approached slowly and gave the man a precise strike to the head, and he fall to the ground

"Wait a minute," Lincoln took a closer look "It's not a person, it's just that dummy Lana left here so no one would come in our secret place.

"Why is this place so secret anyway?" Lynn asked

Lincoln took a look to the side and pointed to that direction. When she turned around, she saw the sunset that place was so famous for. You could see the whole city from there, and the contrasts of the orange skies and the green trees, along with the shadows of the buildings, it was a masterpiece.

Lincoln could only smile due to his vision, however, he stopped as he saw his older sister on the floor, crying like it was the end of the world. " _Not like it isn't the end of the world,"_ he thought. He was quiet for a while. He knows his sister, if you say the wrong words, you were as good as dead, and he didn't want that, at least yet.

Then a idea came to his mind, he just slowly approached Lynn, hugged her from behind, and whispered in her ear

"Shhh, don't worry, I'll protect you, I'm here now."

Lynn couldn't hold it anymore, she just felt in Lincoln lap and continued crying. He was her younger brother, and she always was the strong one, but she didn't cared, she had nothing left, and she needed someone to be with her in that moment.

They stayed like that for a good amount of time, before Lynn calmed down, but when Lincoln thought everything was going to be okay, she simply throws him a question

"How can you?" Lynn asked

"Sorry?" Lincoln replied

"I mean look at you, you're the only boy in a family of ten girls, and me torture you more than anyone could ever do, but somehow you still find time to help us, try to correct our mistakes, and you're always by our sides when we need you, while it should be the opposite, at least for us, the older ones."

Lincoln felt some tension in the air, both from Lynn and from the girls hearing outside the dream.

Lynn continued " And I'm the worst of all, always beating you up, giving more attention to my sports and victories, and I banned you from the house, all because I lost a game and…"

"LYNN" Lincoln shouted

But she had to finish " And now, people are seeking for our flesh, and while I should be the one protecting you, the opposite happens. How can you stand all of this? How you never freaked out on us? How you never…"

"LYNN" Lincoln shouted again

"How could we deserve someone as special as an angel as our brother"

Those last words made Lincoln freeze. " _An angel?"_ he always was willing to help his sisters, but it's not like he didn't messed things up to. He realised that Lynn had spent some time thinking he was dead, so she probably thought about only the good things he made.

"Lynn," he began. "You know that I love this family as much as I love myself, and I wouldn't trade it for nothing, but it doesn't matter, I'm still human, and I make mistakes as well. Remember the limo incident? Or when you played in the football team because I was to lazy?

"That's another thing," Lynn replied "whenever you make a mistake, you try to correct it, and it never happens again, while most of us would probably be in hell for all the meaningless 'sorrys' we have said."

Lincoln couldn't believe it. His sister wasn't afraid of those people out there, she was afraid of losing her brother, but also as how he would remember his family for.

"Lynn, you know that we are all speci…"

"That's BS, all I can do is throw a ball, swing a bat and hurt people, but you, you can take care of people, help them, make them feel better, and they just mistreat you like you were garbage, like they didn't know what they could lose"

Lincoln then remembered something, he asked himself the same questions, and he realised he would have to give his sister the answer

"Lynn, you know why I do all you said for our family?"

"Why" she weakly awserd

"Because it's the only thing I have left"

Lynn almost jumped when she heard that. "What?"

"Think about it Lynn, forgetting the conditions we are now, you all had your futures planned, you have sports, Lisa has science, Luna has music, you know it. But look at me, what do I have? The answer: nothing. I'm just a geek boy who reads comics in his underwear, while half of my family is already successful. Because knowing the way I am, 20 years from now I'll probably be living in our basement, our I'll have to be dragged by one of you. That's why I can't freak out, because my only reason to be here, is so to grant that you guys can be happy. Other than that, I'm useless."

Lynn was left speechless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her brother, _useless_. It was like saying that Hitler was a good guy. Then she realised, as much as they received help from him, he received a feeling of being important. She realised that now it was her turn to be the big sister.

"Lincoln" she softly said "You're not useless. You just haven't found yourself yet. Look at us, we have all discovered our hobbies very young, so we had time to learn and develop them. You, on the other hand, might have not found your thing yet, but you're always there to try our things, you adapt as you need, while we are stuck in one thing. You'll be a genius on whatever you want, as long as you work hard enough, while we are stuck in a one-way road. If that's not success, I don't know what it is"

LIncoln felt a tear dropping from his eye, but other then that, he felt his chest getting warmer, and his heart beating faster. He never thought of something like that, it made him feel, like Lynn said, special.

"Lincoln," Lynn said, and he realised she was still on his lap "I love you"

Lincoln became a little confused, considering the situation. Then he felt a weak slap in his face.

"Not like that, stupid" She said, and Lincoln relaxed

"Love you too, Lynn." He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead

That was enough for Lynn and, almost like magic, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was beautiful, she was the angel. Lincoln would have slept right there and then, if his communication device didn't begin beeping

" _Of course,"_ he thought, and began slipping out from Lynn, so she wouldn't wake up. "So, can someone explain to me what exactly happened her"

" _Well, judging by Lynn's usual strong and closed personality, I would guess that her brain detected you as an intruder, so it was trying to get you out of this dream by killing you"_

"Well that explains a lot" Lincoln said in an annoyed tone. "How is Luan in the others?"

" _She's fine, a little sad when we told her what happened, wanting to talk to you, and she would have talked to you, if she didn't hear you talk with Lynn. Now the four are in the corner crying, and they're likely to flood this entire room"_

" _Is he awake?"_ He heard another voice throughout the speaker " _can I talk to him?"_

" _Yes, he is."_ he heard Math " _Hey dude, Luan wants to talk with you"_

"Cool, hey Luan"

" _Oh Lincoln"_ he knew that his sister was sad " _I-I-I don't how it happened, it was all weird, I couldn't believe that that happened, that I did that, and I heard all your chat with Lynn and, my God, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I can't live without you"_

"Hey Luan, relax, it was all a bad dream, none of that really happened. How could I not forgive you for something that didn't happened?"

Lincoln then felt like his body was being hold by something

" _I hugged your body here. Did you feel it?"_

Lincoln left a small giggle

"One of the best feelings in my whole life"

He heard a giggle from the other side

" _Okay, now to the bad news_ " Math took control of the speaker " _Lynn's brain still knows that you're there, and if you don't go fast enough, they'll find you. I would say you have a couple days. By now, try to get some sleep._

"Sure thing" he said, turning of the speaker, and heading towards Lynn, and he slowly fell asleep, only with the memory of her smile.

The next morning, surprisingly, Lincoln woke up first, and his stomach began rumbling. " _Let's if there is anything to eat in the van"_. He opened the door to find marshmallows, crackers and a football. There was a note in front. " _I hope you enjoy, also, their idea, not mine. Math"_

" _Hehe, gotta love that guy"_ Lincoln thought

"Good morning Lincoln" Lynn said waking up

"Hey Lynn, look what I found" Lincoln said

"Are you really suggesting having s'mores for breakfast?"

"Better than eating the ball" Lincoln replied

"I guess it makes sense. Are there any matches or something in there? I don't want to make fire rubbing two sticks together"

"Let me see," Lincoln finds a small box. "Here, try not to waste too much of them"

"Okay"

Of course they would have prefered something like eggs, toast or bacon, but given the situation, that was all they had, and it wasn't bad at all, especially since it was cold, so both the fire and the food helped keeping them warm.

"Let's not eat to much," Lynn said "we don't know when we will find more food."

"Good call" Lincoln replied, looking back at the van. "Hey Lynn, how about a little game, like in the old times?"

She stands and begins stretching on. "Guess a little exercise can't hurt, right"

How she was wrong. At first, Lynn would have let LIncoln win, a little redemption for the old days, but when he scored his first point and she saw his ridiculos victory dance, she knew she wouldn't give it up that easily. It was a very tight match, 9 points each, whoever scored would win, and Lincoln had the ball. Lynn went towards him and tackled him with so much strength, Lincoln flew right into the still lit fireplace. And they both were shocked in terror when Lincoln's body slowly cooked. There was no time to do anything, but to press the button on his speaker, and disconnect from that dream

Lincoln woke up sweating, almost as if he really was on fire, and around him all of his older sisters, apart from Lynn, of course were waiting for him to be conscious once more, and then they all hugged him

"You're not useless" Lori said

"You're best person someone could meet" Leni said

"You're succes, little bro" Luna said

"We know how much potencial you've got" Luan said

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lynn scream

"Honestly, if I don't get deaf after we are finish, I'll believe in God again" Math said

They all looked at him with a confused expression

"Your sister just woke up and you're busy trying to understand me?Come on, go," he points towards the door

They all entered the room, with Lincoln on front

"L-L-Lincoln? H-h-how are you…"

LIncoln just hugged his sister "Shhh, everything's okay, it was all a bad dream"

The others joined Lincoln and Lynn, and after a few minutes, Lynn broke the hug. Lincoln would miss that, as he missed his other sister who would just wait for him everytime he enters a new dream

"Hey Math," Lincoln said. "Do you think I could have a little break?"

"Seeing your state, it might be for the best. I mean, when was the last time you eat in this reality"

Lincoln and all of his older sister went happy, knowing that their brother would at least rest a little bit with them.

Lynn however, was still confused. "Okay, I know it's probably obvious to everyone what happened, but I just woke up, so can someone explain me what the hell is all this?"

 _30 minutes later_

"So is there any more doubts" Math asked

"Just one," Lynn answer. " Why all of this is happening?"

"I told you, Lincoln was the host brain and…"

"No, I mean, why this experiment took place to begin with. Lisa is a bit crazy, but even I know that's not good to test something you don't have total knowledge of on everyone at the same time, unless you _want_ something like this to happen, so what was the point of all this?"

All of the siblings turned to Math, who was sweating like a pig

"*sigh* I'm screwed, ain't I?" He said

 **And here we have, a little cliffhanger that will probably last only a day or two. Some asked me for an explanation about the whole experiment, so you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions or criticism, send me a reviem to let me know. I respect all opinions.**

 **Hope you're enjoying so far**

 **Bye**


	9. What's deep inside: Lucy

**Hey guys, I'm back. Lucy's time, and well, there is not much to say about it**

 **Thanks for Rcurrent for his suggestion towards this chapter**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

Math came back with some files in his hand, and with some snacks as well. Lincoln was as hungry for food that he was for informations.

"So why would Lisa do all of this?" Lynn said, impatiently

"I have to ask you, do you know how harsh a scientist live can be?"

They all stared at each other. For them, to be a scientist you only have to be smart and pull our crazy experiments.

"I don't say it because of my lack of experience, but I would bet that science itself is one of the worst thing you could ever work with." He took out his glasses and cleaned them. "You have to study years and years on the same thing, lonely, usually without any free time, because time is not something we can waste, just so that maybe we find something useful, but more than often it just exploded or creates something as important as a pile of dirt, and that's without saying of all the pressure the we have in our backs."

The Loud siblings thought for a while. They never realised how much suffering their 4 year old sister was going through. Always asking her help or some information, almost as if she was just a computer.

"Most of us are seen as crazy or idiots, but we know how to handle it, we had time an experience to learn and understand that the path is not easy, but rather to stop at any debris in our way, we chose to keep going to find solutions for problems."

He placed the files on a table near them, and they all saw, notes and pictures of tons of her failures and disasters she caused, but worse then all, something that wasn't registered there, they saw in their minds all the times they would just complain with her about doing what was actually her favourite way to spend time.

"Your sister however, is just a child. It doesn't matter how smart she is, dealing with rejection, with the fear of failing at such age can bring people to some weird reactions. So, when she build something so big such as this problems, she wanted to show how good it was, even knowing that it could be risky, because she wanted to impress us."

"Impress _us_?" Lori said. "We should be the one trying to impress her, I mean, look at her, she literally has more patents than Thomas Edison"

"I know that, but one way or another, you're her family, her older siblings, the most important people for her. She told me once that she hoped this could help her be more like you, be able to have more emotions, to be able to manage some time to enjoy herself, alone or with you guys."

All of them placed their heads down, ashamed and guilty of what some of their attitudes was able to cause

"Hey, don't be like that." Math said. " I know you have done some things you regret, but you have to remember, you're 13 living in 110 square meters. Such things as privacy doesn't exist. It's normal to get stressed sometimes, especially considering all the special qualities and talents you have."

Hearing that triggered something on him. "Put me in that machine." He said as he stands up

All of his sisters were shocked hearing that. Math gasped. " Are you sure? Just an hour ago you said you wanted to rest."

"I think I've rested enough," Lincoln said, then he faced his four little sisters beds. " Besides, I won't be able to relax before I can free everyone from the pain then they're feeling."

Math just stood up. " Let's go then"

When LIncoln equipped the goggles and selected Lucy, he was a bit afraid. All of the last dreams were from his older sisters, the ones who, supposedly, should be the most prepared if something like his death happens in real life. Honestly, he thought he would find vampires, werewolves and other beast wondering. When he woke up, he was in his room normally.

He thanked God when he opened the door and saw that the house was not haunted by some kind of assassin or monster. He walked down the stairs and opened the door of his house and got shocked.

"Math?" Lincoln asked

" _Yes?"_ He answered

"I think I've entered the wrong dream."

" _Uh, sorry to break it up, but all of the files points towards Lucy's dream"_

"Okay then, thanks"

He turned of his speaker and began cleaning his eyes. Even with Math's confirmation, he couldn't believe it. The world outside was sunny, full of candy bushes, lollipop trees, and unicorns. No one was there to be seen, until a girl landed on the road, riding a pony with a crown.

That girl was Lucy, but Lincoln, again, couldn't believe it. Her hair was brown, and it wasn't falling on her face anymore, and he could see her blue eyes and a huge smile on her face. Her skin wasn't as pale as it used to be. Her clothes, once black and white, were know a mixture of everything but those two colors.

"L-L-Lucy?" Lincoln asked

The girl turned around, and when she spotted her big brother, her already big smile grow bigger as she rushed into her brother and gave her a tight hug

"Oh my gosh," she said. "Now everything is perfect."

"Lucy, what is all of this?"

"This is me Lincoln." She simply said, with a happy voice

"No, I mean, there's no problem with this, but you're not like this."

"Wrong," she said, giving a giggle. " This is not like I appear to society"

"What?"

"Lincoln, you among all of people should know that , in fact, I'm not the dark girl that everyone thinks I am." A book magically appears. _Princess Pony_ was written in the cover. Lincoln immediately recognises that book. Then they both began rising up towards the sky. "This place is like myself, Lincoln. Outside, I'm nothing more than a dark flame, which feels nothing as it follows its course. On the inside, however", she pointed down. " I'm this, I'm happy, I'm free"

That last word hit Lincoln like a punch right in his face

"What do you mean with free"

"Lincoln, I can see this world is fake, but is it really that bad?" That place began to disappear, as a white screen took place, slowly showing her daily life. "My life is miserable, I have little friends, I suffer from people judging me and picking on me for what I appear to be." She began sobbing a little. " I can't imagine what would happen if people found out if I'm just a little girl who likes ponies and unicorns."

"Lucy, why you never told any of us?"

"Lincoln, look at our sisters, do you really think they would take this seriously? They would just laugh at me, like everyone does. You, however, would listen to me, help me, but when we are against the world, it doesn't really matter if we are one or two."

Lucy began assuming her original self. Her clothes lost some of their color, and her smile wasn't big anymore. Lincoln saw she was getting sad, he would have to act quickly

"Lucy, remember that day you showed me that book? Remember that, before we found the toilet was clogged, I was getting prepared for that Ace Savvy convencion? Our sisters laughed at me, but I didn't care, you know why?

"Why?" She asked, sweetly

"Because others opinions don't matter, as long as you're happy. But know I see that you're not happy in your state. If you really think that people will pick on you, and believe me, I'll make sure they don't, it wouldn't be better if you at least were happy with yourself?"

"If I can choose between a world where people wouldn't judge me, don't you think that's better? I mean, I have all I need here."

"Except for one thing" Lincoln replied

"What?"

"You told me you know this world is fake, so you must know that I can't stay forever"

"NO, you won't leave me." She speaks with an angry voice. Suddenly, a big black unicorn appears, Lucy rides it "You'll be with me, FOREVER"

Lincoln realised that his feet were already on the ground, he began running. He realised how dumb his plan was as the beast would catch him in a matter of seconds, but then he noticed what exactly was following him, and he simply stopped. The unicorn wasn't fast enough to dodge, and his lonely horn pierced through Lincoln's chest.

"LINCOLN" Lucy screams "WHY?"

"Because" he weakly speaked, as he approached his hand to his ear " I love you, and as much as I hate to say it, I would rather die than leave you stuck in an illusion. But remember, be yourself, Lucy, just...be...yourself" Lincoln pressed the button

Lincoln woke up, and all of his surroundings were his sisters with worried faces

"Oh God, you woke up" Lynn said

"For some weird reason, we couldn't see the dream" Lori said

"So, how it went?" Leni asked

Lincoln remembered his talk with Lucy " _do you really think they would take this seriously?"_

"What would you expect of a dream from Lucy?"

AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

All of them groaned as they began heading towards the door

"Wait" Lincoln said, and all of them stopped and looked at him. "Can I have some privacy with her?"

All of them were surprised of hearing his desire. Apart from Lori, Lincoln was always with at least one of his sisters present for their waking up. Then they remembered that they didn't really know what happened, so they concluded that, whatever it was, it should be taken with care.

"Be free" Luan said, pointing towards the door

Lincoln found his sister sitting on her bead, a little confused and a little afraid.

"Hey Lucy" Lincoln said

Lucy scratched her head " Hi, Lincoln " she said in her usual emotionless voice. He was happy to his sister back, but he would kill to have that dream version of her, if that's what would make her happy. "I just had such a weird dream"

"I know, I was in it"

"What? But how?"

"That's not important. What is, thought, is that I saw what you are, or what do you want do be, and I'm here to say, don't be afraid to tell them. And I'll always be there to support you."

"Thanks, but even with that, I don't feel comfortable yet."

"You don't have to. Just do it when you fell ready" Lincoln saw Math at the door, calling him over. "You'll have some time, there are still some business I have to attend to"

"Wait, was it's going on? How did you enter my dream?" She asked when they were entering the room full of his sisters.

"I guess they'll be able to explain to you better than me" He backed away from his family and went towards Math. "So, what are the good news?"

"Well, for some reason Lola and Lana are connected togheter, so it's two sisters for just one dream"

"Great, let's go then" he replied

"Wow, you seem excited"

"How couldn't I, there's only 3 more to break free"

"I didn't noticed we managed to go over all of them in this short period of time"

"I know my sisters" he stared towards them, they were explaining Lucy what happend "But there's always something to learn"

 **And here we have it. I really enjoyed writting this chapter, even if it was a little shorter then usual. Next one will be Lola and Lana**

 **Again, I have to say thank you to all of you guys who read and supported this story. Unfortunatly, this story is reaching its end, but judging on what you've send me, you're really liking it, and that inspires me to write more fics in the future, but for now let's just stay how we are**

 **Also, don't forget to reviem, if you have any critics, suggestions or just want to say if you like this story or not. It really helped me a lot and is still helping.**

 **Bye**


	10. Two faces of a coin: Lana and Lola

**Hey guys, Lana's and Lola's chapter here. Maybe I went a little to crazy, but i think it fits well in this story**

 **Also, we are reaching an end here. I really hope you're enjoying it so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

Lincoln woke up in his bed, or what he assumed it was his bed. The place looked exactly like a room from the 13th century. His comics, clothes, cellphones, even Bun-Bun were all gone, now he only had an old bed and a small chest. His speaker began beeping again.

"Hello?" Lincoln said

" _I guess you want to know where you are, right?"_ Math asked

"Actually, I was wondering _when_ I am."

" _Lemme see… it looks like your sisters dream is set on the Medieval period, year of 1236 to be more precise. That's why things look so old. And a suggestion, try changing your clothes, so you won't look like a witch or something for the people there."_

Lincoln opened his chest and found a wollen white piece of clothing that covers his whole body, from feet to the chest, a brown hood and a pair of old boots. All of the clothes seemed to be a little dirty, but judging at the state he found his room, that would be the best he would find.

He walked outside his house and met all of his family members except for his father, of course, Lola and Lana. They were all wearing similar clothes that matched the style of those times. He walked out of his house and began searching for any clues of where to find his sisters. When he saw a giant castle not far from where he was, he knew that one of his sisters was found. " _There's no way Lola wouldn't be a queen in this place."_ he thought

And he was right. At first the guards wouldn't let him in, because he was a 'peasant', but then Lola appeared in a huge pink dress, wearing a golden crown full of rubis. She didn't even said a thing, she just signed him to enter the place. It was beautiful, full of expensive decorations, shiny stones, and something around 30 rooms ment only and solely so that the queen could stay beautiful.

They headed then to the dining room, so big it could fit an entire city, and with more different kinds of food some would believe it existed. They had a huge meal after they began talking.

"So, how's things going back on that hole you guys call a house?" Lola asked

Lincoln had to smile. Even as a queen, Lola couldn't lose a chance to show how superior she is. "What would you expect to happen?" He asked

"Your right, only working or doing nothing," Lola replied "But it's good to see you again, because I need your help."

"My help, for what?"

"You see," she stood up and head towards a door, and inside it was full of swords, armors and shields, " I heard that those inferiors are trying to take my power away," she began shaking with that idea, as she went towards the end of the room, picked a huge silver sword, and offered to Lincoln " I'm going to attack them tomorrow, but I need you to take out their leader, the blacksmith, so they'll be disorganized, thus being an easy job for my army."

"Couldn't you send one of your soldiers to do the job?"

"No, they know them. If anyone of them gets near, he would cutted in pieces and given to the dogs. Believe me, it's truth. But you, your new, they won't suspect anything. So, we have a deal?"

Killing someone wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing for Lincoln to do, but judging by what he has done in the last few days, and considering it was only a dream, there wouldn't be much consequences. He grabbed the sword. "Where do I find this blacksmith?"

"He leaves in a cave at the other side of the kingdom" She pointed towards a dark hole in a mountain, as LIncoln headed to complete his quest. "Good luck," he heard.

It wasn't a really long trip, but when he reached the cave, it was already nighttime, and there was light and noises coming out the cave. Lincoln entered the cave, his sword was in his back and the hood on his face, and saw a little blond man, hitting an anvil with a hammer, obviously making a sword. Even with all that noise, somehow, the guy heard Lincoln, and drawn his sword towards him

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The person turned around, and Lincoln saw, and heard, that actually it wasn't a boy, but a girl

"Lana?" Lincoln said as he removed his hood

"Lincoln?" She said, dropping the sword. She ran towards her brother and give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Lincoln replied

Lana grabbed her sword and sitted on a little chair. "After Lola murdered our father and destroyed any proof we were, indeed, his son and daughters, she banished us from the castle. As many just stood there, useless, I wanted to fight, to take out that girl from the power she always wanted, but didn't deserve it. She found out, and I had to hide. Tomorrow we will begin our revolution. Her army won't know what hit them, and we will turn this into a better place."

"Wow, you seem pretty determined to take her out"

"Yes, and I wanted to ask you, will you help me?"

Lincoln knew he was screwed. He would have to pick one of his sisters to fight against the other, and probably one of them would be dead. Lana stood up and walked to a corner where she revealed a golden shield to Lincoln. He took the shield

"It would be my pleasure" He said

"Great" She replied. "Our strike will begin at the rise of the sun. Want to stick here as we wait?"

"I better go back. If Lola finds out that I'm not home, she'll probably attack us before we can react"

"Good point. Well, goodbye then" She went back to her services.

Lincoln just walked away, as he had to think of a plan to fix the big mess he just made.

The next day, Lincoln woke up, he saw that it was still dark outside. He looked at the corner of the room. The sword and the shield were just lying there. He picked both of them and just waited for the sun to head towards the battlefield.

When he reached the place, there were no houses, trees or any sort of object in miles. It was the perfect setting for a disaster. Both his sisters were already shouting. On Lincoln's right side, Lola was mounted in a horse, holding a bow, and on his left side, Lana was on the ground, holding a huge iron sword. Lana's army was 10 times bigger, but Lola's was 10 times more prepared and better equipped.

"How are you still alive?" Lola asked.

"Guess your assassin couldn't reach me." Lana replied

"Whatever your planing, it ends now." Lola pulled her bow towards Lana

"You're right" she hold her sword thigh. "There won't be a queen to fight against"

"STOP" Lincoln shouted. Lana saw him and appeared to be happy. Lola, on the other hand, was very angry.

"I thought you would kill her" Lola said

Lana lost her smile. " You're working for HER? I thought you were fighting with us"

"You joined them? How could you?"

"STOP,"he shouted again. "Look at you guys, you're twins, sisters, family, and yet you're still fighting, ready to decapitate one another without any regrets. We should be together, because in the end, whoever lives or dies here, we will all lose. So what you say, let's just put an end to all of this?"

Both Lana and Lola stared at her brother, then at themselves. "Sorry brother," they said at the same time. "But what she did was unforgivable. ATTACK"

The fighters from both Lana's and Lola's army began their strike against one another. Lola's soldiers easily win one of Lana's, but Lana's easily overpowerd them with their number. Lincoln just grabbed his sword and shield, and defended himself from anyone who was dumb enough to believe he is an enemy. He went towards his sisters

Lola was a firing machine, her arrows quickly putted down anyone who was in her way. Lana came from the side and tackled the horse she was mounted, which made she fall. Her bow was close, but Lana stepped on her chest, raised her sword, and swung down towards Lola's head.

A loud sound was heard, and everyone stopped fighting to see that Lincoln, on the last second, defended Lana's attack, then he took the sword from her and broke it in half just with his bare hands. Lola, seeing the opportunity, ran for her bow, and prepared a shot to Lana's head

Another loud sound, this time, an arrow hitting a metal object. Lana and Lola saw as their brother blocked Lola's attack with his shield. Then he went towards Lola, took her bow, and broke it as well.

"Don't you see what this has caused," Lana and Lola saw most of their man laying down in blood puddles, a horrible scene. "You both made mistakes, can't we just forgive each other and try to learn to become better people?"

Lana and Lola slowly approached each other. They both were feeling awkward, after all, they almost killed one another. However, a thing that only Lincoln saw, was that both of them had small daggers on their other hand. This time, there was only one thing he could do. He began running towards his sisters.

As they broke free from each other, they both drawed their daggers and went for the kill. And they got it, the only problem was that they didn't expected their brother jumping between them at the precise moment of their attack, both daggers got stuck in his chest as he fell to the ground.

"LINCOLN" they both shouted

He didn't have much energy, but he had to speak. "The pain of these strikes don't compare to the pain my heart suffered, to know that you could just end each others life like it was a bug. You don't see it, but you're the closest sisters of our whole family, you just need to find a better way to behave. Please promise me that this… won't… happen… again" He pressed the button, and he slowly faded away, but before he heard two weak voices

"I promise…." Then all went black

Lincoln woke up again in that room and jump from the chair

' "Honestly, I think this is beginning to get boring" he said and he placed his hands over his ears. The other looked at him with a confused expression…

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And then they groan as they have forgotten, once again, about the screams, but strangely, after a few seconds of silence, they heard a huge cry. All of them rushed into the room. Lola and Lana looked up and, when they saw their brother, they literally tackled him to the ground, begging for his forgiveness.

"Oh my gosh" Math said

Most of the people, except for Lincoln, Lana and Lola turned around

"They remember" He completed

"But what's the big deal?" Luna said, quietly. "I mean, we all know what happened in our dreams."

"Knowing what happened doesn't have the same effect of remembering it. Besides, you're all older, it's a little easier to deal with." They all turned back to the three on the floor. Now Lincoln was sitting in one of the beds, with Lola and Lana lying on his lap.

"Shhh guys, don't worry, I forgive you"

"How?" Lola was sobbing "we killed you"

"And if it wasn't for you, the same would have happened to us" Lana continued

"We're so mean to each other"

"We cause so much pain to one another"

"We treat ourselves as enemies"

Then they both looked at each other "why?"

Lincoln stood up and place a hand over their shoulder. "Girls," he looked back to his other sisters "When we were born, we all had our moment in the spotlight, we all had our moment where everyone gave us 100% of their attention. But you, you are twins, the complete opposite to each other, and since you were born, you had to share attention. It's normal to fight sometimes, especially in a family this big, but you have to know that you don't need to fight, because you both receive all of our love an care, and when you really need it, you have each other.

They both looked at themselves. "Really?" they asked

"Of course," he answered. "You might not have noticed yet, but being yourselves opposites, one's strength is the other's weakness. Besides, you both understand how it feels to have to fight for attention. Honestly, if you work together, your unbeatable. And I know you would love it, cause in the end I know you love each other"

"Really?" Lana asked looking at Lola

"Really?" Lola asked looking at Lana

"Really" Lincoln answers looking at both

Lola and Lana just fell in each other's arms, with Lincoln, and soon the rest of their sisters, joined in for a big group hug. When they broke apart, Lincoln saw his last sleeping sister on the bed beside them. Math saw where Lincoln was looking at

"Ready to end this, Lincoln?" Math asked

Lincoln stood up almost as if he was in the army. "You can bet it," he said.

 **And here we have, the begining of the end. It might be sad, but it's not a story without an end, so I hope you are enjoying this story.**

 **As always, let me know of you are enjoying, if you have any suggestions or critics upon the story. It helps me a lot.**

 **I'll probably take a little longer to post Lisa's chapter, due it being probably the last chapter (Unless I come up with a epilogue or something)**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Bye**


	11. Revelations: Lisa

**Hey guys, last chapter here. Nothing more to say**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

When LIncoln woke up, he wasn't in his room, a park bench, a magical paradise or in a past world, but rather just a place totally black, with only a little white dot that seemed far away. He began running towards that spot, and he found out two big chairs and a little table with two glasses of water. At the wall, or at least what Lincoln presumed, 7 Tv screens were showing permanent static. He saw a hand coming from the right seat grab one of the glasses.

"He-hello?" Lincoln asked

A face turned towards Lincoln and, surprisingly or not, it was his sister, Lisa. She showed him a smile, something not really common.

"Ah, come in Lincoln, take a sit" Lisa said "I've been waiting for you"

Lincoln slowly approached the left seat and sit down

"I see that your mission was, indeed, a success," Lisa said "All of them, except me, of course, are awake"

"Yeah, that's right," Lincoln answers. "Wait, how do you know that?"

Lisa grabbed a little remote control, pointed towards the screens, and pressed the rewind button. Lincoln then saw the replay of all of his action from the last day, almost as a movie. He couldn't believe that one of his sisters, even Lisa, would have any sort of access to one another's dreams.

"So you knew about the accident the whole time? How?" Lincoln was shocked

Lisa, on the other hand, seemed confused. "What accident?"

"The one in the first dream, that car that hitted me, and began this whole mess." LIncoln that remember something Math had said earlier. "Look, Lisa, I know that being a scientist is hard, however you shouldn't hide your mistakes. We all really admire you."

"Math told you, didn't he?" Lisa asked

"Yes, now I know the truth"

"No, you now my excuse to him"

"Sorry?"

Lisa left a small laugh "Oh Lincoln, come on, you really think that something I projected would cause your death by accident, or by mistake? Why do you think no one saw the driver of that car?"

Lincoln had an idea, but he was to scared to believe it. Lisa pointed towards the third screen, Luna's dream, where Lincoln himself rode a car without a driver.

"Lincoln, I planned and programed every moment of that tragedy"

"W-w-what?" Lincoln almost began crying. He slowly stood up and began walking away "W-w-why?"

Lisa stood up as well and went after him."Open your eyes, Lincoln. Our family is more unstable and destructive that an atomic bomb." Lisa pointed at the monitors, all of them showed how crazy things could get, but Lincoln focused on the fifth screen, that showed his talk with Lynn. "We hurt each other, humiliate each other, hide secrets from each other and for what? But I do know that, as a family, we still loved each other, and we would be together no matter what."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Lincoln said, slowly getting angry

"Soon our family will be torn apart as we grow up. Take Lori as an example, one year from now she'll be in college, and it'll happen to all of us. I just wanted us to enjoy the time we still have with one another. Although nobody would listen to me, I had to connect ourselves somehow. And you saw how much they suffered with your supposed death. I had to show how much we need each other."

Lincoln felt shocked. Of course he never imagined his sister planning to kill him, at least not on purpose, but hearing Lisa say all of her reason, and not feel any regrets whatsoever, made him feel awkward.

"And also, you're the only one who could be on this situation. You're the one who keeps this family together, I knew you would result in the best conclusion. Just don't tell our sisters. If the others find out, we will just live as we lived before, and all this experience would be a huge waste of time"

" _Uhh, Lisa knows we can see and hear her, right?"_ Lincoln and Lisa both heard a voice coming from Lincoln ear

" _LENI!"_ 8 other voices screamed

"Wait a moment…" Lisa rushed towards Lincoln and snatched his speaker from his ear "They _heard_ all of our conversation?" Lisa slowly turned her back on Lincoln, crouched on the floor, and began shaking a lot.

"Easy Lisa, let's just call down, relax, and we will talk this out, okay?"

Lisa stood up, turned around with tears on her eyes. " All this work, all this suffer, all this pain, all this death, for NOTHING?" Lisa grabbed the speaker and smashed it on the floor. Then she went back to her seat, where she took a little pocket knife. "If a fake death couldn't solve the problem, then let's put plan B into action, _real death._ "

Lincoln's survival instinct, which were deactivated for a good amount of time, considering what he had to do on his last missions, made his legs run at speeds even Lynn would be jealous, but then, suddenly, a rock appeared on his way, and he stumbled in it and falled on the ground.

"You can try to run Lincoln, but remember, this is my dream, I control everything" Lisa shouted, getting closer to him. Lincoln tried to run away, but giant stone shoulders appear and held him still. "There's no one to help you down here," Lisa saw Lincoln crying, and she lift her knife. "Don't be sad, brother unit, remember, this is for family"

Lincoln closed his eyes, he didn't wanted to see it. He wasn't worried that he would die, even if this would be his last one, but rather worried about how his sisters would react in the real world. Nothing would stop them from doing what they've done before, and that would definitely hurt him, no matter where he went.

Then suddenly, Lincoln heard a loud scream. When he opened his eyes, he was back to the selection screen. His goggles were removed.

"Oh my God, you woke up" Lori said

"Sorry for almost ruining everything" Leni said

"It wasn't your fault, dude. It was Lisa's" Luna said

"She'll pay for what she has done" Luan said

"She'll be my new punching bag" Lynn said

"As much as life is pointless, she deserves punishment for trying to end Lincoln's" Lucy said

"She's lucky we are not in medieval mode" Lola and Lana said

Lincoln just heard in silence as his sisters were debating the best way for Lisa to be punished. He sneaked out the room and found Lisa, without her glasses, crying, lying on her bed, with a pocket knife on her side. When Lincoln reached the side of her bed, she opened her eyes

"Lincoln," Lisa was sobbing, and handed him the knife "Kill me"

"WHAT" Lincoln's voice was so loud, that all of his sisters rushed into the room to see what was happening

"You saw what I was capable of doing, you all did, I cannot allow myself to continue on this" She gave a small giggle. "Maybe I'm the reason our family is the way it is. Please Lincoln, at least fulfill my last wish, to be ended by the hands of the one I've caused the most pain.."

Lincoln saw the sadness of every word spoken by Lisa. He took the knife, and almost as he was looking for approval, he turned to look at his sisters, which all, with a little guilt, nodded to him. He look towards his younger sister he raised the knife as long as he could, and he swinged it, hitting the pillow Lisa's head was laying on, not hitting even a string of her brow her

"What th…" Lisa began, as Lincoln jumped on the bed and hugged his sister, maybe the strongest he gave in his entire life. Lisa didn't deserved punishment in his eyes. She was looking for the best, however she didn't found s good way to achieve her objective, but people make mistakes, and that one, just as many others, received his forgiveness.

His sisters, unfortunatly, weren't on the same page. When Lincoln turned back

some of his sisters appeared shocked, others confused, but all off them were certainly pissed when Lisa stood up alive

"Y-you didn't kill her!?" They asked in a angry tone

If Lincoln could murder only with the power of his mind, probably all of his sisters would be dead. He was a really patient man, and if you manage to make him angry, you probably have the police and half the state of Michigan trying to chop your body into a million pieces. But if there was something that he couldn't stand, was injustice. When it happens to him, he can take it, but he will fight until the end to prove his point. He knew he would deal a lot of pain, but it had to be done.

"How do you expect me to kill her?" He asked in his usual calm voice

"She tried to kill you!" They all replied

"Did she killed me?"

"NO!" they all shouted

"That's more that you all can say"

That statement almost broke each and every family member Lincoln was fighting against. Of course they didn't wanted to kill him, but they did, without knowing that it was actually a dream.

"When each and everyone of you woke up, you were forgiven without question. You all regret what you have done, and I know that you'll never do anything to harm each other. I'm sorry that I have to break it out for you, but you and she are in the same position."

"But she knew what she was doing. Even if she regrets it, at first she was totally fine doing it" Lynn said, still not convinced

"Same thing when you banished me from home because of my 'bad luck', right?"

They all remain in silence. Even Lincoln knew he went to far. "I'm sorry I said that, you're my sisters, I love you, and you know I'll do everything for you guys. I guess I was a little stressed out because of all of this missions"

The sisters didn't know what to say. Their only brother was almost like a God's gift, and yet they treated him like garbege many times. Each and one of them larned a lot troughout their dreams, something they always tried to apply to themselves

Lori learned that her brother would be there for anyone who needed him

Leni learned that her brother would always make people happy

Luna learned that her brother could rock with anyones feelings

Luan learned thet her brother would be there to defend anyone

Lynn learned that her brother could be the strongest when needed

Lucy learned that her brother would accept anyone the way they are

Lola and Lana learned that her brother didn't had preferences, he would love everyone equally

Lisa learned that her brother could do anything, just with his words

They all admired him, and would try to do everything to him, just as he has done it to them many times.

All of the girls hugged Lincoln tight. "We love you too" they all said in their own way.

"You know we're not in a dream anymore, right? You don't have to squash me to death."

They broke the huge hug, and Lynn gave him a fist on his arm. "Way to brake the moment, Linky," she said

Then, suddenly, everyone's stomach began to make noises. "Guess it's dinner time" Lori said. Lincoln placed his hands in his pockets and he finds some bills stored there. He waves the papers in the air. "Who wants to eat at the Burping Burger? I'll pay." All of his sisters celebrated, as he gave the money to Lori. "Go ahead, I want to say goodbye to Math." he said

"He went to a room on the other side of that chair place, he said he would be busy, so only you could enter"

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Lincoln said as he entered the chair room and saw a little red river coming from the door Lori told him. He entered the little room, almost the size of Lincoln's bedroom, with a chair just like the one he used to enter his sister's dreams. He found that the river was, actually, Math's blood, which was leaving his body, which was lying on the chair. He was dead, he had a stab wound, but no weapons that could do that

Lincoln saw an object on each of Math's hands. One had a note, the other some sort of camera. Lincoln took the note and read it

 _Dear Lincoln_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm dead. I know it's sad and all that stuff, but honestly, I don't care. My life never had a meaning until a few days ago, when you woke up. When I was accepted in your family, I would do whatever I could to protect you and your sisters_

 _I knew what Lisa's plan were, and I hope you were able to forgive her. Pretty sure that you did, but we never know. Just remember, you saw how your sisters really need you, so be there for them, in all of the good and bad moments. The future has a lot planned for you guys. You received nice cards from the universe, but you have to know how to play them. Thanks for all_

 _Your pall_

 _Math_

 _P.S: Other than Lisa, don't tell anyone about my current condition. They don't have to know. ;)_

Lincoln almost began crying. Math has had a harsh life, and yet he died happy just because in his last moments, he had a family. Lincoln then cried when he saw the camera, and Lincoln understood what happened. The camera showed the last moments of Lisa's dream, where Math appeared out of nowhere and deflected Lisa's dagger with his body, getting stabbed in the heart in the process.

Lincoln closed Math's eyes. Even in that situation, Lincoln was happy that his friend died in peace. After a few moments of silence, Lincoln went out of the lab, and headed towards the Burping Burger, where his ten sisters and his parents, somehow, where there waiting for them.

 **And here it is. I don't know if you liked it or not, but I hope it's the firt option. It is an end, sadly, for this story. I have to say thank you for all of you guys help for this. All the rewiems, favourites, follows and views inspired me to try to bring to you the best I can give. Of course it's not the most popular story out there, but that never was my goal. My objective is to make you guys happy for a little while. I hope I've reached it.**

 **I have to say that, because of that, I'll probably publish more stories. So check my profile once in a while, because maybe something new pops up.**

 **Also, if something was left unanswerd or confusing, let me know. Maybe we can have an epilogue ;)**

 **Let me know what you've thought of this story, and if there's anything I can improve.**

 **Thanks for all of you in this little journey**

 **Bye**


End file.
